


aftermath

by MasqueofRedDeath



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasqueofRedDeath/pseuds/MasqueofRedDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, aftermath is the one kind of math I'm not well equipped to deal with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 30 Day OTP Challenge, but it's Teen Wolf and I am an insatiable multishipper, be prepared for this to explode into 239524892894598425 ships. 
> 
> This is for the challenge "Cuddling (naked)".
> 
> I looked this over but it's 4:04AM here, so any errors can be attributed to that and I'll get this in the morning.

Everything gets quiet once Lydia and Allison get their breathing under control. 

Allison becomes hyper-aware of everything around her – the grey paint on the bedroom walls, the plastic igloo sitting on the window sill, the soft drag of the sheets lying over top of her. When they were… in the middle of things Allison had completely forgotten where they were. And now she’s looking at a framed picture of a woman with short dark blonde hair and familiar brown eyes eating ice cream with a very young, very muddy Stiles Stilinski. 

They are in Stiles’ bed. At Stiles house. And Stiles said, “Be right back” when some mystery number called his cell phone, then started his Jeep and left in a hurry. That was an hour and a half ago. Allison and Lydia should have left. They should have gone after him. They were going to. She’s confident that Lydia would have won that battle and they would have gone after him. But then they’d started fighting and Lydia had pushed her and Allison – well, Allison didn’t take physical harm lightly. 

Next thing she knew Lydia was pinned to the bed under her, eyes all blown out of whack, and Allison shouldn’t have kissed her and Lydia shouldn’t have unhooked her bra and they definitely shouldn’t have gotten fingers and thighs and neck kisses and all of that stuff tangled up, because now… Well, now they’re both lying naked in Stiles bed. Because they had sex. Hot, angry sex. With each other. 

“You know,” Lydia finally says, sounding flippant as ever, “aftermath is the one kind of math I’m not well equipped to deal with.” 

Allison barks out a surprised laugh and then Lydia starts cracking up and soon enough they’re both gasping through their laughter. Allison rolls over onto her side and Lydia does the same. They end up with their foreheads rested against each other, and Allison just watches Lydia’s dimples, the way she lights up when she smiles. 

“So I guess we’re not going after Stiles?” Allison asks. 

Lydia shrugs, scooting closer. She gets them arranged so that their legs are tangled together, arms thrown around Allison’s middle as she rests her head on Allison’s chest. “I’m not moving a muscle for anyone. You like cuddling, right?”

Allison sighs as if cuddling is the last thing she wants to do. It’s not true, she wants to cuddle, but they’re in Stiles’ bed. Naked. And she doesn’t really understand what’s going on with her and Lydia, but she knows that these sheets are going to need cleaned and they’re going to have to get dressed and actually find Stiles at some point. There’s also the whole thing about Stiles’ Dad, the other person who lives in this house, and how Lydia and Allison both have no idea when he’s going to get home, but Allison’s car is in the driveway and Stiles’ Jeep is not and – 

“Stop thinking,” Lydia says. 

“I’m not.”

She can feel Lydia smile against her skin and Allison feels a rush of something go through her, settle in her stomach. “Yes you are,” Lydia says. “I know overthinking when I see it.”

“You’re not even looking at me,” Allison snorts as she hooks her chin over Lydia’s head. 

“I don’t need to look to know.”

Allison hums in assent but doesn’t say anything more about the matter. It’s nice, being wrapped up in someone, having them wrapped up in her in return. Allison doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but Lydia is all soft skin and steady, slow breaths. She’s wiped out from the, quite frankly, demanding sex and her muscles feel like liquid as she drops off. 

She can feel Lydia kissing at her chest and throat as she dozes, lazy presses of those heavy lips that seem almost involuntary. Like Lydia’s mouth does what it wants without any input from Lydia herself. Allison shivers, allowing reality to bleed into her sleep, feeling so relaxed, so close and covered. She gently runs her fingers through Lydia’s hair until it’s unbearably soft, unable to open her eyes because she’s just so gone – 

She doesn’t hear the Jeep pull into the driveway. Doesn’t hear the front door open, or Stiles pound up the stairs in his socked feet.

“Hey guys, are you still here? I didn’t mean to leave like that, but Scott – ”

The door flies open and Allison startles, sitting up. Lydia takes her by the shoulder and pushes her down a bit, pulling the covers over them both as Stiles yelps and stumbles backwards. 

“Stiles, close your eyes!” Lydia orders and Stiles smacks his hands over his eyes right away. 

“OH MY GOD!” he shouts. “Unbelievable. Un-be-LIEVABLE that this happens in my bed and I wasn’t even home!” 

“Don’t be gross,” Lydia says, cool as a cucumber, but Allison can feel that she’s trembling a bit, embarrassed. 

“You have five minutes to get dressed and strip those sheets, I swear to Christ,” Stiles says and turns away. “I didn’t even get to christen my own bed with sex!” he grumbles as he goes back down the hallway to the stairs. 

Allison’s heart is pounding so hard and her face is bright red. She looks at Lydia, who is still practically lying on top of her. They both have the same ‘deer in the headlights’ expression and for some reason Allison finds that supremely comforting. 

Their little cuddling-bubble has been effectively broken as they get out of bed and find their clothes. Allison tries not to look at Lydia as she dresses but she can’t help herself. She’d never seriously considered the merits of female anatomy, but looking at Lydia’s ass makes her chest go tight and her eyelids feel all heavy. 

This is all so real all of a sudden. It happened. They had sex. Fuck.

Lydia starts pulling the sheets off of Stiles bed. They’re a bit damp from sweat, but otherwise nothing major happened in the bodily fluids area. That was all above the sheets. Allison still feels guilty though. 

“I don’t know much about aftermath either,” Allison admits. 

Lydia looks up from the pillow she’s de-shamming and gives her a mischievous little smirk. She sets the pillow down and crawls across the mattress until they’re face to face. Allison’s hands find Lydia’s waist automatically and she pulls her in, loving the smell of Lydia’s hair, the taste of her lips when they kiss and Allison cuts straight to the tongue. Lydia sighs when Allison starts stroking her hair again, smoothing it out, but breaks off into a moan when Allison wraps her hair around her knuckles and gives a good, hard tug. That was what started the whole thing, after all. 

Lydia knows what she’s doing and pulls back with a huffed laugh. “I think we’ll figure it out,” she breathes. 

And Allison knows that Lydia is never wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Next challenge is "kiss (naked)". What pairing will it be? We just don't know.


End file.
